1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable light and cases for storing and carrying the light when not in use.
2. General Background
Portable lights are useful in emergency situations, and a variety of settings such as construction sites, industrial plants, automotive and auto body repair shops, artist and photographic studios, and around the home for do-it-yourself projects. These lights provide a high level of illumination over an extended area. The lights are either set on a low, typically built-in supporting stand that can be placed in a stable position on the ground or other work surface or they are secured to an upright stand such as a pole or extendible pole for greater height off the work surface.
There is a need for emergency lights which can be moved to emergency sites easily. Also on specific projects, for instance, construction projects, lights are used so commonly that they are considered by many to be indispensable accessories.
The storage and transportation of the light, for example in the back of a pickup truck, and storing the light, needs to be of a nature avoiding unwanted wear and tear and possible damage. Some known lights come in a case that requires the light to be disassembled to be packed in the case. However, this is not efficiently and effectively done.
There is a need for a portable lighting system in a compact case, and a system which is convenient to assemble and to permit safe storage and then to permit easy reassembling, and also to permit easy portability to remote or different sites for use.